Friday Night
by Sleeze
Summary: Orihime had one more thing to do before getting kidnapped and abused. Will she be found or will she be lost forever? This story occurs on a Friday night while working..
1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday evening where Orihime had left for work. She was 18 and living with her boyfriend Ichigo. It was like every other Friday and she had delivery today. She got a delivery across town so she had to leave as soon as possible. on her way, she came out of the car and knocked the door. No one knocked again and no one answered. she tried calling the number only for it to be disconnected. She left a note and walked away but as soon as she was going into her car someone came behind her. It was a guy.

"Hello"."

"Hi. Are you Mr Matsubashi?" Orihime asked as she stepped back. He was getting closer to her.

"Yes and you would be?" He looked at her.

"Im Orihime. I have your packages."

"Oh? Thank you." He said as he walked to his door. "Just drop them in here" He opened the door.

"I would like you to sign here first" She gave him the noteboard with the papers and he gave her it back.

Orihime went for the packages and she walked into the house and rested them on the table. When she turned around she found the door was lock with the guy standing infront it.

"Um I need to go" She said.

"Not if Im getting nothing from you." He looked at her chest.

"Can you not? I need to go please" She was walking closer to the door and he grabbed her.

He forcefully kissed her lips and she bit him.

"Fuxking bitch!" He said as he slapped her.

She started screaming as he lifted her and carried her upstaurs into a room. He tied her up and took out her phone, wallet and money and threw them out the window. She continued screaming but found it worthless due to walls she figured out it was hopeless.

"They can't hear you. No one can hear even if its loud music"

"Let me go!" She shouted.

"You are going to suck my dick and if you bite me..." He took a gun out of the draw "I am going to kill you" with those words Orihime was completely silent.

Oribime had always remember what Ichigo told her. If she was ever in the situation tell them to do it. It is a mind manipulative game where they would not want to do it again. So he allowed his pants to drop then stuffed his dick into her mouth. Orihime acted like she enjoyed it even though she didnt deep down inside her heart. She felt disgusting.

"I am going to cum inside your tight little pussy" He said as he raised her shirt.

He began to bite her body and hurt her. It wasnt a love bite it was more than that. Orihime screamed for him to stop and he just bit her longer and harder.

After several minutes of screaming and crying she stopped. Her body was numb and sore. He lost most of his motivations by the way he see her wanting it. He took her and went out the bedroom having her wonder what his next move will be. She was devastated as her body remain to trumendously ache her.

He taped her mouth and threw her on the couch then left the room. He went into the garage and and went into a van. He drove it to the back yard and then opened the back which was where she was going.

Orihime on the other hand was wiggling herself to look for a telephone to look for help. She heard the door open and wanted to leave more and more quickly but was unable to do so.

"Where do you think you"re going?" He said as he pulled her up from her hair.

He then lifted her over his shoulders and went outside. He threw her into the van and left with her. He drove fast and furiously out of the city looking for a place to dump her. Orihime just wanted to go home. She just needed comfort right now because of the pain shes in. This was uncalled for.

The man began to drift in the van causing her to hit her head from both sides of the van. It made her head spin and then she fell unconscious.

Orihime woke up horrified. She jumped up and started running. She was in the middle of nowhere. She wondered if the guy would ever be back, she wondered if her job would call because she doesnt work on weekends. She wondered if Ichigo...if he would call...

Orihime ran with it eyes half opened. Her left eye was swollen and the other hurted her really bad. She just ran straight and kept falling every now and then. She was on the road running and shouting for help. The poor orangette needed help. She was bruised and abused by the young man.

A few hours later Orihime arrived at a gas station. She walked into the door and she went limp. She couldn't walk anymore. The rushed to her and helped her up.

"Can I use your cell phone?" She turned up and looked at the guy that helped her up.

She got the phone and called a number. She was shaking while the two people held her up. And she began to cry as the person answered the phone.

"Hello."

"I-Ichigo can you get me pleaae"

"Orihime?! Where are you? What happened?" He sounded worried.

"Excuse me whats the name of this gas station?" Orihime asked the lady and gave Ichigo the information.

"Ill be there I'm on my way."


	2. Chapter 2

Her bruised body still ached and her mind was in fear. Orihime just wanted to be saved from these things. She was inside of a gas station in the room where the layed on a couch.

This was too much for her. The pain was inevitable. She could not sleep and she could not walk. She just waited for Ichigo to come to her. Two hours later Ichigo arrived at the gas station. He wondered why Orihime is in that state.

"I...Ichigo" She said as she felt warm arms lifted her up.

He was going to place her in the backseat of his car. He felt so sick and worried for her. Seeing her like this ached his heart. The thought and the sight of Orihime in this condition was something that he cannot forget.

"Orihime what happened?" Ichigo asked her.

"I... I was attacked. He bit me. He wanted to have sex with me.." She cried. She did not want to remember the incident because it hurted her more than the physical pain.

"Its all okay now Orihime. Get some rest okay? I'm going to take you to the hospital." Ichigo said.

"Please don't. Take me to Mr Kurosaki" She said.

"My dad? If thats what you ask I will take you there" He looked at her. She could tell he was concerced about her.

 **Three Hours Later**

Ichigo arrived at the Kurosaki Clinic. Ichigo lifted her and carried her inside and placed her on the bed. His father came and Ichigo told him what Orihime mentioned.

"My boy I have trained you since you were little and I think Orihime would more than likely prefer you as her doctor. I will talk to her" Isshin said as he looked at a sleeping Orihime.

"How would you know?" Ichigo asked him .

"Don't worry about that son." He said as he walked by the exit, "Dont forget that shes still in pain. You need to give her a full body check" Isshin winked at him and left.

"Pervert" Ichigo said under his voice.

Ichigo later on sat there on the chair watching Orihime as her body was bruised and battered by bite marks and a black eye. Her skin used to be milky white and its not that anymore.

"Ah" Ichigo looked up.

He saw Orihime touching her bruised stomach. It hurted so bad for her. She wanted to cry.

"Orihime..." Ichigo locked eyes with her.

"I'm sorry...You don't have to go through all this for me" She said quietly.

"It's okay. Im going to examine your body alright?" He said and she nodded.

"C-can you take off my clothes for me?" the two blushed as Orihime asked the question.

Though Ichigo did not reply he took off the remaining atricle of clothing which she wore. Her body felt cold and her skin looked way worse than it did before.

There was blood stains on her thighs and her chest and her stomach was purple along with her hands, legs and breast. Ichigo passed his two fingers along her body and Orihime let out a slight moan.

The two blushed.

"I'm Sorry..." She apologized.

"No need to apologize. Did he do anything else to you?" A concerned Ichigo looked deep into her eyes.

"Yes... He..put his...In my mouth..." Orihime said as she felt dizzy.

"Im going to get his DNA from your mouth. Open your mouth so i can get a sample."

"Okay" Orihime said as she opened her mouth and Ichigo took a sample of her spit with a cotton swab.

"I'm cold" Orihime said and she curled up in a ball.

Ichigo got a gown and put it on her body. Orihime let out another slight moan as his warm hands touched her cold body.

She felt embarrassed. Her body felt so good with his touches. She loved him so she did not want to tell him how she felt because she was embarrassed. She never had sex with anyone before. Ichigo was also a virgin.

They have been living together for a while but the only thing they ever did was cuddle and masturbate. Orihime knew that sex would be painful on her first time and this was not a good time because it will be more painful.

She wanted it bad. Her legs were twitching and her pussy was aching because of the warmth he shared.

"Ichigo...can you lay with me...you're skin is so warm please hold me tight".

"I will as soon as im done examining your body."

After examining her body Ichigo changed his clothing and lay down on the bed with Orihime. He made sure that the door was closed behind them. Orihime took her clothes off as well as him with no reason.

She sat ontop him and hugged him. She wanted much more. She hugged him tighter and just incase anyone would see, she went under the sheets with him.

"Lick me please" Orihime moaned. "Touch me and do anything. Im really horny..." Orihime confessed.

"Uh" Ichigo moaned. Orihimes fingers began to play with the tip of his cock.

"I want to suck you..." Orihime said as she locked eyes with him.

"Are you sure? Your not in the condition to do these stuff" Ichigo said.

Orihime ignored him and went straight to business. She went under the sheets and began to suck Ichigo's cock. It tasted like nothing. Precum began to leak from the head of his cock as she bobed her head up and down while playing with his balls.

Orihime then went lower and began to suck on Ichigo's balls. "Fuck" he said. This made him weak. He wanted to pass out one time forget about cumming. She was a skilled nut sucker according to him and she gained experience of sucking his dear penis.

Ichigo didnt want her to feel left out so he put the sheet above his head and positioned Orihime's pussy over his face and began to fine dining. His mouth was so warm she orgasmed into his mouth. That was fast.

He continued to suck her pussy as he lapped up her pussy juices. Ichigo got two of his fingers and began to finger her while sucking her pink now swollen clit. It felt really good for her.

"What the fuck?" A voice was heard as a figure stood inside the room. How?! The door was open...


End file.
